


Island Of Fear

by Traw



Series: Island Of Salvation [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six long months after  voodoo, mind control, and Danny's dangerous undercover assignments had collided. Six long months since Fontaine had disappeared. But just as Steve felt it was safe to let his guard down, the island Fontaine once called his Island of Salvation is about to become Five-O's own island of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to my co-written story ‘Island Of Salvation’. I advise anyone who has not read that story to read it before reading this story.

** June 1969 **

_The flames leapt up into the heavens as the brown robed figure began to dance slowly around, his chants rising to the Loas. Slowly the dance become quicker as the robed man closed his eyes, allowing the Loas to enter his soul. Strange shadows were flickered across the clearing and the forest seemed to vibrate with the echo with the chant. "Hear my call, my son! We are one! Day-dan, we will be together! Day-dan, hear my call!" He continued to dance and chant with an ever- increasing fervor until he collapsed, exhausted onto the ground._ _He opened his eyes and watched as his words rose up into the heaven in the sparks and the ash. "Soon, my son, I will be back for you! I promise, I will not leave you alone!"_

Danny's eyes snapped opened wide with fear and he stared into the darkness of the room as he tried to slow his racing heart and bring his breathing back under control. He swallowed hard as he turned his head to look at his bedside clock. The illuminated numbers flashed - 03.12. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his hand through his sweat soaked curls, he sighed, aware that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to go back to sleep. Untangling himself from the light sheet that was wrapped around him, he climbed out of bed and stumbled out into the living room, resisting the urge to turn on the lights as he went.

He crossed the room to the lanai door and opened it, allowing the cool sweet scented breeze wash away the last lingering tendrils of his nightmare. Sitting down on one of the cushioned lanai chairs, Danny stared out at the darkness, unsure of what he should do. The nightmares were so real, so frightening. The dreams had begun just after his rescue, six months ago, from The Order of the United Brethren cult. At first he was able to dismiss them as the lingering side effects of the drugs that Doc had told him had been slipped into the cult members' food and drink by the cult's leader Fontaine in an attempt to control them, the same drugs that had robbed him of his memories of what had happened while he was undercover. At first the dreams had happened sporadically and were easily forgotten, but in the last few weeks, he found himself waking in terror from the nightmare every night, robbing him of his sleep and leaving him feeling sick and uneasy.

 _"Hear my call, my son! We are one! Day-dan, we will be together!"_ The words from his dream suddenly echoed loudly through his head, bringing him to his feet as he looked around, half expecting to see the brown robed figure standing behind him. He rubbed a hand over his curls, feeling foolish as he looked around, reassuring himself that he was alone before he forced himself to sit back down. He chided himself that the voice he had heard was just a memory of his dream as he tried to ignore the soft familiar voice that whispered in his mind, _"Soon, my son, I will be back for you! Soon we will be together!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, dos waves are wild. You sure you want to ride them today?" asked Kono, frowning as he looked at his friend.

Danny quickly glanced at his friend before returning his attention to the massive waves crushing down on the Banzai Pipeline. "Hey, you're not thinking of chickening out me, are you?" he asked, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Umm, no," Kono answered, a hesitant tone in his voice, "Just checking to see if you still want to do dis."

Danny grinned as he continued to wax his board, "Why would I change my mind? Look at those waves, Kono, they're incredible! I'd be crazy to miss surfing sets like this!" Placing the cake of wax onto his towel, Danny stood up and grabbed his board as he looked down at his friend. "Are you ready?"

Kono slowly rose to his feet as he looked towards the large waves breaking just off shore and murmured nervously, "Yeah, as ready as I am going to be, Bruddah."

"Come on, Kono, you're going to love it!" Danny slapped the big Hawaiian's shoulder enthusiastically. "Once you have surfed the big waves, you will wonder why you have never surfed them before."

Kono picked up his board as Danny sprinted towards the water. "Probably because I've never gone surfing with a suicidal surfer before," he muttered as he followed his sandy-haired friend into the surf.

Sitting on his board just beyond the break line, Kono watched as Danny manipulated his board to catch one of the towering twenty-foot high waves. With the agility of a cat and the true grace of an true athlete, Danny came to his feet and maneuvered into a barrel. Emerging out of the barrel a minute later as the wave began to collapse around him, Danny surfed almost immediately into the next, his hand gently caressing the wall of water around him as he rode its power.

Drawing a deep breath to steady his nerves, Kono followed his friend's lead. The sensation of riding the powerful waves into the beach far exceeded anything that he had ever tried before. He had never experienced the intense frill he was experiencing now when riding the smaller surf found around the island.

Paddling his board back out to where Danny now waited beyond the breakwater, he yelled, "Dat was incredible, Bruddah!"

Danny grinned, "Hey didn't I tell you?!" Then with a quick shaka wave, he turned and paddled quickly to catch the next wave.

Lying on her beach towel, sunbathing, Missy watched the two surfers catch wave after wave of the big surf. Both riders rode the waves with deceptive ease, darting in and out of barrels and riding down the wave's face like a skier down a snowy slope before suddenly flicking their boards and darting back to the top.

The younger, lighter surfer appeared more daring and agile on the waves than his heavier, Hawaiian friend, catching the larger waves and remaining in the barrels until they began to collapse. She smiled as she watched his performance, she had watched him surf several times since she had been discreetly following him and his skill on the surfboard still amazed her.

Missy saw the Hawaiian signal his friend and point towards the shore. His friend waved back and began to maneuver his board towards land. Having enjoyed watching the performance of the two surfers and a little disappointed that they had decided to come in, Missy slowly sat up and prepared to leave. She sat for a moment watching the younger surfer catch his last wave into the shore. Suddenly the surfer lost his balance and tumbled beneath the crushing water, his board catapulting high into the air before falling back into the water and being sent rolling towards the shore.

Releasing a small gasp of shock, she jumped to her feet and ran down to the waterline, scanning the waves for some sign of the downed surfer. Out on the waves, the second surfer appeared to be doing the same, suddenly the Hawaiian changed directions and began to paddle hard to an area just to the left of where his friend had wiped out. Missy couldn't see what he saw and she held her breath as he dove into the water and disappeared behind the crest of a wave. A moment or two later she saw him swimming back towards his board, towing the limp body of his friend, Reaching the board, he managed to remount both of them back onto it before turning back and paddling back towards the beach.

As the two surfers neared the shore, she was relieved to see the young surfer sitting up, although his head rested on his chest as his friend held him firmly around his chest. She watched for a moment longer to reassure herself that the young surfer seemed to be alright before grabbing up her gear and hurrying away. Bobby had warned her not to allow Danny to see her yet. It was too soon in their plans.

Kono slid from the board when they reached knee deep water and wrapped Danny's arm around his shoulders before sliding Danny off and helping him walk up the small incline of the beach to where their towels were.

"I'm okay," murmured Danny between harsh coughs as Kono half walked; half carried him.

"Sure, you're okay, Kaikaina, you just kissed da ocean floor and was out like a light when I dragged you onto my surfboard," Kono retorted sarcastically as he eased Danny down onto his towel and began to check for any serious injuries, "and you say you're okay, Bruddah!"

"I'm fine!" Danny insisted, irritably slapping away his friend's hands as Kono began to examine the many cuts and abrasions that now marred Danny's face and body.

"I think you should get doc to check you out, Bruddah," Kono advised his friend softly, "Some of dem cuts look nasty. Especially da one on your leg. I think it might need a couple of stitches."

Danny glanced down at the jagged looking wound on his right calf, grimacing with pain as he wiped some of the blood and sand away with his towel. "I must have caught it on some coral, ain't no big thing." he shrugged as he held the towel tightly against it to stop the bleeding before he looked up into Kono's worried face and added, "I'll clean it out with a bit of disinfectant when I get home."

"I really think dat Doc should…"

"Kono, I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" Danny said, rising to his feet and collecting his gear, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that the subject was about to be closed. "Look Kono, we both know that Steve isn't going to be happy that I wiped out today. And having Doc tell him that I needed medical attention from the wipe-out will only cause an McGarrett eruption that Pele would be envious of! So, drop it! It's just a scratch, I can clean it up and take care of it myself!"

Biting his lip to stop himself from antagonizing his irritable friend any further, Kono silently collected his gear and turned to watch as Danny began to limp across the stretch of beach towards the parking lot before he sighed and slowly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Burning candles encircled the altar and a large bonfire near the middle cast an eerie flickering light upon the sacred site. The ground had been sprinkled with cornmeal in preparation for this sacred rite. The sacred dagger and coconut cups sat waiting upon a large rock. Feathers, bowls of fruit and small statues of the Gods had been carefully placed around the altar._

_Danny found himself watching the scene through tired eyes. He felt nauseous and light headed. His ribs and head ached, and an unbalancing sense of detachment filled him. He shook his head in a weak effort to clear his head, but the pain it caused made him stop. He struggled not to lose his balance as a wave of dizziness threatened to topple him._

_A silent hush fell over the clearing as two people entered, dressed in their brown priest and priestess robes, their faces painted in ritual symbols with red and blue paint. The priestess softly shook the rattle as the priest entered the enclosure, the snake he held aloft wound lazily around his body and arms._

_The devotees joined with their chants softly at first, but rose in volume as the priest grew more fervent in his chant._

_A man, dressed in white, was dragged to the sacrificial pole in the middle of the clearing. Danny watched as the man struggled fiercely against his captors, determined not to go to his death like a lamb to the slaughter._

_The drums and chants ceased as the young man was turned to face the faithful and his white robe was removed. Struggling wildly, the terrified man called for Danny to help as he desperately tried to break lose. Danny watched, helplessly, as the man’s bound hands and pulled them above his head, securing them to the sacrificial pole behind him._

_The priest allowed the snake to twist around his arms and body as he began his swaying in time with the drums. His swaying and chanting seemed to encourage the others standing in the clearing to join in and within minutes, the clearing echoed with their voices before the priest suddenly collapsed to the hard earth floor._

Danny moaned and tossed restlessly in his sleep.

_Danny found himself on his knees in front of the alter as the priestess approached, a coconut cup in held her hands. Kneeling slowly and majestically in front of him, she placed the cup to his lips, expecting him to drink freely. He pulled weakly away, turning his face away but someone grabbed his head, holding it still as the priestess began to pour the sickly-sweet fluid into his mouth. He gagged and choked on the liquid he was being forced to drink. The raw alcoholic drink burned his throat, adding to the nausea and dizziness which plagued him._

_The noise of the chants, rattles and drums renewed as priest called to the Loas to honor them with their presence. The group began to sway in time with the drums, their movements becoming faster and more frenzied as the drums increased in tempo and volume. Blinking, Danny tried to make sense of all the activity around him._

_The world seemed to spin around him as it dissolved into an unreal realm of moving shapes and colors, the continuous rhythm of beating drums echoed through his head and seemed to vibrate the very ground where he was kneeling as the priest began to chant and dance around his captive. The priest’s hair was plastered to his head as rivulets of sweat trickled down his face and body as his voice rose with his chants, "OMM, OMM, WEH FAH YAH, OMM, OMM, WEH FAH YAH, OMM OMM SANG SANG, OMM OMM SANG SANG."_

_"OH GOD, DANNY, PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_Danny blinked as he slowly realized that someone was calling his name. Lifting his heavy head, he struggled to focus on the figure tied to the sacrificial pole just feet in front of him. The man's terrified face swam in and out of focus, and Danny watched fascinated, as the words he called formed into bright colors floating around his head._

_A sudden bright glint caught Danny's eye and he stared at the shiny knife the priest held high. The knife swept downward, leaving a silver trail in the air as a sudden stream of bright red filled his vision. Danny gasped as the warm sticky blood splashed his face and chest._

_Looking away, he found the priest watching him. The priest’s smile seemed almost demonic, and the laughter vibrated through his head. He stared for a moment at the head grasped tightly in priest’s hand. Its eyes seemed to stare at him accusingly._

Danny’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the ceiling above his bed. Swallowing hard, he sat up and rubbed a shaking hand over his sweat- soaked curls. It was just a dream, it wasn’t real, he whispered to himself, needing to hear the softly spoken words to reassure himself that it had just been another bad dream, even though it had seemed so real. Wiping the fine sheen of perspiration from his face, he shook his head, attempting to push away the accusing eyes that he could still see in his mind staring at him.

Taking a deep breath to try and slow down his racing heart, Danny glanced at the bedside clock and froze. It was almost seven a.m., he had overslept. He had promised to meet Sammy at seven at a small café down on Hotel Street. Sammy was one of his most reliable snitches and had claimed he had some information about the Hamilton mugging case.

Untangling himself from the sheet that had wrapped around him, Danny swung his feet off the bed and quickly stood up, wincing in pain as the injuries from his wipe-out, the day before, made themselves known.

Gritting his teeth, he limped into the bathroom and quickly showered before dressing and limping back into his bedroom. Glancing again at the bedside clock as he opened his bedside drawer and removed his badge, gun and holster, he knew that he was going to be late for Steve’s eight a.m. sharp staff meeting but he could not risk not meeting with Sammy and not getting the information Sammy insisted he had for him.

 He paused as he went to shut the drawer before he reached into it again and removed the small, leather bag that had red and blue symbols painted on it. Picking it up, he quickly placed the two strips of thin leather thong that were attached to it around his neck and tied them together, adjusting the leather pouch so the leather thongs and the pouch were hidden from view beneath his shirt. Closing the drawer, he quickly pocketed his wallet and badge before holstering his gun and reaching for his car keys.

Turning, he hurried out of his apartment, locking the door securely behind him, his nightmare already forgotten.

H5O H5O H5O

“Chin, I want you to go over the witness’s statements, see if anything captures your attention, I have the feeling that we have missed something,” Steve McGarrett instructed his Chinese detective, who was sitting in the high back, white chair opposite.

Chin nodded as his boss glanced at the small battery-operated clock on his desk. The lead detective of Hawaii’s elite police unit- Hawaii Five-O sighed in annoyance; his youngest detective was fifteen minutes late to the morning staff meeting. He glanced up at the two detectives waiting for more instructions and demanded, “Anyone heard from Danno this morning?”

Before either man had time to answer, they heard a soft rap on the door before it opened and a bruised and battered looking Danny Williams slowly limped into the room. “Sorry I’m late, Steve, but one of my snitches had some info on the Hamilton mugging over on King Street. He insisted that I met with him this morning.”

The dark-haired lead detective stared at the young man, concern over-shadowing the annoyance he had felt only moments before as he quickly took in the sight of the dark bruises and raw abrasions that marked his Second-in-Command’s face. He had no doubts that Danny’s clothes hid more injuries. “Danno, are you alright? What happened?” he asked, rising to his feet as Danny slowly crossed the room towards him. He walked around his desk to get a better few of his young friend’s injuries as Danny gingerly settled himself on the corner of his desk.

 Danny quickly opened his notebook, avoiding eye contact with his concerned friend and mentor, “I’m fine, Steve,” he muttered softly, “It’s just some bumps and bruises from a little wipe-out yesterday.”

“A little wipe-out? It doesn’t look like a little wipe-out to me!” Steve growled as he lifted Danny’s chin to studied the bruised and scraped face, he turned to the other detectives in the room. “Chin, Kono, I want you to get busy on those witness’s statements,” he ordered quietly, dismissing the two detectives as he turned his attention back to his injured friend.

Kono and Chin cast sympathetic glances towards their young colleague before rising out of their chairs and leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind them, aware that Steve’s wrath was about to spew forth with all the heat and intensity of a volcanic eruption in just a matter of seconds.

 “Steve. It looks worse than it is!” Danny quickly tried to reassure his boss, hoping to stop the lecture he knew he was about to receive. “It’s just a few scrapes, bumps and bruises. Nothing broken.”

“And where did you have this little wipe-out?” Steve asked, his voice deceptively quiet and calm.

Danny grimaced; knowing the answer to the softly voiced question would cause an eruption that would rival Kilauea. Swallowing hard, he lowered his eyes as he answered, “The Pipe.”

“The Banzai Pipeline!” Steve exploded, his blue eyes flashing with fire, “The waves were reported t be at least twenty- feet high there yesterday! What the Hell did you think you were doing? I thought that we had agree when you came on as Second-in-Command that there would be no more big wave riding!”

“Steve, it was just a little wipe-out. I needed to get away and relax! I just wanted to take some time and completely forget about everything!” Danny snapped back defensively, his voice rising to meet the angry shout of his friend. “I needed some time to unwind!!” Danny rubbed a hand through his tight curls, his voice dropping as he tried to explain, “When I’m surfing the big ones, it’s just me and the ocean – no pressures, no hassles.” Danny shrugged, embarrassed by the confession as he turned away and stared out of the open lanai doors, “I just needed some time…”

Steve stood silently listening to his friend’s explanation of his behavior. The last few months had been extremely rough on the young detective. An undercover operation had turned sour with Danny being tortured and brainwashed before accidentally being shot during the rescue.* Although Danny had lost all memory of the harrowing experience after being deprogrammed, the fear for Danny’s safety still lingered closely in the minds of the other detectives. Steve knew the memory loss disturbed his Second-in-Command but he was also aware the risk to Danny’s mental health by remembering was far more disturbing.

The hot anger melting away to understanding empathy, Steve gently squeezed his friend’s shoulder in a silent show of support, “I understand, Danno, I know sometimes we just need to get away from everything. I just wish, Aikane, that you would find your escape in a less riskier pursuit. There is enough danger in this job without out going off in your own time and taking more on the Pipe!” Studying the visible injuries that marred Danny’s face and arms and wondering about the injuries that he could not see, Steve frowned before asking gently, “Are you sure that you are alright? You don’t need to make a quick visit to Doc for a check-up?”

Danny shook his head, appreciating his friend’s concern, “I’m fine, Steve, I’m a little sore but still in one piece.”

“Okay, Detective Williams, let’s get some work done.” Steve said, slapping Danny’s shoulder lightly and noticing the quick grimace of pain that flittered across Danny’s face before he ordered firmly, “I need you to stay around the office today and complete the end of the month reports. I have a meeting with the Governor later this morning, which is probably going to keep me out of the office for the rest of the day.”

“Steve, I’m fine!  You don’t have to have to beach me because of this!” Danny protested.

“Danno, I’m not punishing you.” Steve quickly rushed to reassure his upset officer, “Remember doc still has you on light duties and this is one of the advantages I have with having a Second-in-Command is I can delegate to him, and today, my aikane, I am doing just that!’ Steve grinned wickedly as he picked up a large pile of forms and folders from his desk and handed them to Danny as he led his detective towards the door, “Now I need these reports completed and on my desk by five this afternoon and I am counting on you to do just that!”

He smiled at Danny’s reluctant nod as the younger man sighed and limped out of the office. Closing the door, he shook his head and murmured as he turned back and walked back to his desk, “And I just want to make sure that you are really as fine as you say you are, Aikane.”

H5O H5O H5O

 * Fanfic- Island of Salvation


	4. Chapter 4

Loading the sheet of paper into the typewriter, Danny sighed as he began to hit the keys, laboriously typing out the report that Steve wanted on his desk tonight. He had been tied to the desk all day, doing paperwork, Steve’s punishment for the injuries he had got in the wipe-out, although Steve would never admit he had been beached. He felt like the wayward brother who could not be trusted if left unsupervised.

Danny sighed again, the many aches and pains he had felt this morning from the wipe-out seem to have multiplied as the day progresses and the slight headache he had awoken with now pounded through his head like a thousand drums beating different beats. He had felt strange – dizzy and nauseous, one minute too hot, the next, too cold, and his injured leg throbbed in time with his racing heart and sitting at his desk, doing paperwork was only making him feel worse.

Rubbing his eyes in irritation as the words blurred on the page, Danny decided he needed a cup of coffee.  Pushing his chair away from his desk, he rose to go and refill his empty coffee cup. Grabbing his mug from his desk, he turned and jumped in surprise to see Kono standing in his cubicle doorway.

“Chin’s interviewing Keoki at HPD and I’m just headed up to Luella’s shack up on da old Pali, Danny,” Kono told the young Second-in-Command, “Steve wants me to go back over Luella’s statement with him before we go to court dis week. I don’t think da boss wants any unexpected surprises.”

“I’ll come with you.” Danny smiled, glad for an excuse, any excuse to escape from the monotonous paperwork for an hour or so. He knew Steve would not be back for a couple of hours and he would still have time to finish the reports when they returned.  

Kono frowned as he watched Danny turn and place his coffee mug back down on his desk before he snagged his coat from the back of his chair. “I don’t think dat’s such a good idea, Bruddah,” he said uncertainly, as the younger detective shrugged into his coat and limped across to the door to join him. “Steve told us dat you are on light duties today, Bruddah, and I don’t think he would be happy if he knew you were out of da office.”

“Come on, Kono, all we are going to do is go over Luella’s witness statement with him, it’s not like I’m asking you to take me along to chase after an armed suspect.” Danny slapped his friend’s shoulder before he added sincerely, “I’m going pupule being stuck in the office doing reports all day, I just want to go out and get some fresh air.”

Kono hesitated a moment longer. He knew how frustrating it was to be on light duties and not be able to get out of the office. He hated the paper pushing aspects of police work and he knew Danny hated it worse than he did. With a reluctant sigh, he nodded, “If da boss finds out…”

“Mahalo, Kono,” Danny grinned as he turned and limped towards the anteroom door as he tried to reassure his friend over his shoulder, “I will take any heat from Steve.”

Kono sighed as he followed his friend from the office, aware that as much as Danny might try and shield him from the heat of one of McGarrett’s volcanic explosions, he would not escape McGarrett’s wrath if McGarrett found out that Danny had disobeyed his orders and he had allowed the Kaikaina to tag along with him to interview Luella.

H5O H5O H5O

Missy stood in front of Bobby’s Fortaine’s ornate office door and raised her hand to knock. She hesitated a moment, still unable to believe that this was really happening, after all that had happened. It was barely six months ago when she had believed that all of Bobby’s dreams of finding his heir and the one the Loa’s had chosen to become their next priest had come true, that Danny Williams was the chosen one. But they had underestimated Five-O and McGarrett, and McGarrett had ruined everything.

She smiled, this time the top cop of the island would not be able to interfere, Bobby had promised that the Loa’s would make sure of it. The Gods had made their choice and would not be denied, Danny Williams would soon fulfil his destiny and Bobby would be there to help show him the way. The Loa’s would have their way and no non -believer would stop them this time.

Howie Flood turned around as he heard a soft rap on the door before it slowly opened and he watched Missy entered. The young woman’s appearance had changed dramatically during the last six months. Gone was her thick blonde hair, it was now shortened and dyed blacked, framing her face and making her blue eyes even more vibrant. He found himself staring at her, unable to believe that somehow the beautiful young lady he had last seen six months ago, was even more stunning then he had remembered. He nodded silently in greeting before he returned his attention back to the man who was standing next to the window, Bobby had his back to them as he stared out over the meticulously kept estate grounds.

Missy followed Flood’s eyes and softly gasped, shocked at how thin and frail Bobby appeared. The tall, dominating man she had known six months ago was gone, the suit he was wearing appeared to be hanging loosely on the bones of a living skeleton. Glancing nervously again at Flood who was still watching Bobby, Missy bit her bottom lip as she reluctantly returned her attention to Bobby and took another small step closer, “Bobby?”

“Is everything prepared?” Bobby asked as he continued to stare out of the window.

Missy nodded, “Yes, Bobby, I have done everything you wanted me to do.”

“And Day-dan?”

Missy swallowed hard as Bobby turned around, although he looked pale and gaunt, the fire in his jet-black eyes sent shivers through her soul as he stared at her. “He is being prepared for his return, just as you asked.”

“What about McGarrett?”

 “He has no idea that anything is going on. As far as he concerned, the doctors cleared Danny a few months ago to return to his position as Five-O’s Second-in-Command. He believes you and Howie are still on the mainland.”

“And what does he believe about you?”

Missy cast a quick glance at Flood who nodded before she looked back at Bobby and smiled shyly, “I’m dead…”

“Dead?” Bobby asked slowly as he stared at Missy before slowly looking across at Howie who was grinning like the Cheshire cat before he turned back to look in disbelief at Missy.

Missy’s head bopped up and down, “Yeah, Bobby, as far as Five-O and everyone else knows, I’m dead or at least that’s what my death certificate says. Seems, I had a bad heart that no one knew about. Who knew?” She giggled as she added, “That is, except Howie…” Flood blushed as she continued, “And it seems that the arrest, Richard's suicide and then you and Howie being transferred to the mainland to leave me to face all the charges alone was just too much for me. My heart gave out after only serving a month of my sentence, I couldn’t be revived.”

Bobby nodded his approval, he didn’t need to ask how. He already knew, Howie had taken care of it and that’s all he needed to know. Turning back to look out the window, Bobby smiled as he watched the dark LTD come into sight before it drove past the front gates. “Day-dan.” he whispered affectionately as he watched the dark sedan with its passenger continue along the road and disappeared out of view. “I am back, Day-dan, and soon we will be together again, just as I promised you, my son.”


	5. Chapter 5

Danny stared at the top story of the old McJellan mansion that peeked out over the high fence and the heavily wooded screen that surround the estate as they drove past the front gates. Although he had no memory of what had happened during his disastrous undercover investigation into the disappearance of two HPD officers, Ray Tamiki and Sammy Kailika, both of whom had been originally sent in to investigate a suspected cult, he strangely had no real desire to know about his time undercover. Steve's explanation that the undercover operation had been compromised after someone had tipped the cult leader, Bobby Fontaine, off that he and Ray Tamiki were cops. Ray had been killed and he had barely made it out alive. He felt a small ripple of excitement and fear flitter through his soul as he stared at a figure standing in one of the windows on the top floor. “Papa.” The soft unconscious whisper slipped from his lips as he his lifted up his hand and began to finger the small amulet hidden beneath his shirt.

“Did you say somethin’, Danny?” Kono asked, casting a quick glance across at his passenger before returning his attention back to the road.

Danny jumped and turned back to look at Kono, dropping his hand back down onto his lap as he shook his head, “Uhh, no,” he blushed before he turned and stared at the second story of the mansion as it began to disappear from view behind the screen of trees as he frowned “I thought the old McJellan place was still empty…”

“As far as I know, Bruddah, it is.” Kono asked, glancing at the property they had just past in the rear vision mirror before he quickly glanced back at his friend as he pushed away the sickening memories of what had happened there only a few short months before. “Why?” he asked cautiously.

Danny shrugged as he turned back towards the road, his interest in the mansion fading away as it disappeared around behind the trees, “I just thought I saw someone in one of the first-floor windows. Guess it must have just been a shadow or something.”

H5O H5O H5O

Standing in the hot midday sun behind Kono, Danny resisted the urge to wipe the sweat from his brow as he glanced around the small, littered yard before he returned his attention back to the conversation between the small Hawaiian snitch and his colleague. He wished that Luella would invite them inside or at least suggest that they move into some shade but the older gray-haired man seemed oblivious to their discomfort as he patted the rooster he held in his arms and re-assured Kono that he knew his testimony by heart and was as ready as he would ever be to take the stand tomorrow.

Shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to relief some of the pain caused by standing too long on his injured leg, Danny stared at the rooster in Luella’s arms. The scene in front of him wavered and slowly changed. He was no longer watching Kono question a witness, instead he was watching another scene.

 _It was dark and he knew they couldn’t see him hidden in the undergrowth. Candles and a bonfire lit the small clearing that was now in front of him. Strange shadows cast by the flickering lights added to the eerie scene. The drums and soft chants slowly grew in volume as the strangely familiar figure, a live snake draped around his body, slowly began to dance in the small clearing. Slowly the dancer began to pick up sped and danced wildly around, almost manic_ _in his movements till he suddenly collapsed to the ground._

_Danny held his breath in the sudden silence, watching as the man rose and picked up the rooster that had been tied to the pole in the middle of the clearing. Slowly the man turned towards his hiding place. Cutting the rooster free from its bindings and raising it above his head, the man sliced its throat, allowing the blood to flow into his open mouth. Lowering the carcass, he looked straight across to where Danny was hiding, his laughter echoing through Danny’s mind._

With a horrified gasp, Danny staggered back a step as his stomach threatened to rebel. The scene in front of him faded away and was replaced by Luella watching him curiously over kono’s shoulder.

“Hey Bruddah, is da boy alright? He ain’t lookin’ so hot. Maybe he’s sick or somethin’. Me thinks yo bettah check on ‘im!” Luella suggested, nodding at the young haole detective standing behind Kono.

 Frowning at Luella’s strange observation, Kono slowly turned and looked at Danny, shocked at the sight of his friend. Danny had backed away from them. Pale and visibly shaking, Danny looked ill. But it was the look of fear in Danny’s eyes that spurned Kono into an instant reaction. Moving quickly to his friend’s side, Kono placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he asked, “You okay, Danny”

He felt Danny’s startled jump at his light touch before the young man blinked several times and slowly looked up into his eyes. “I …I… don’t feel very well.” Danny admitted softly, as Kono noticed his face and shirt were damp with sweat.

“You don’t look too well either, Bruddah, maybe I should take you to Doc and get you checked out.” Kono suggested, feeling his colleague’s violent trembling beneath his hand.

“NO! No…” Danny whispered desperately, acutely aware that Luella was watching them closely. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Kono’s arm as he tried to reassure the large Hawaiian, “I’m not that ill. I don’t need to have Doc check me out. Please just take me home, I’ll be okay. I think I just overdid things today after the wipe out yesterday.”

 The Hawaiian detective studied the unwell face of his friend before nodding reluctantly, “You know da Boss is gunna have my head for dis, Bruddah!” he murmured as he helped Danny across and into the car, before he sighed and agreed, “Okay, kaikaina, but first I’ll just wanna make sure Luella knows what time he has to be at court tomorrow, den I will take you home.”

 Danny nodded before he leaned his head back against the headrest. Allowing his eyes to close as he swallowed hard, trying to ignore the waves of nausea that washed over him. “Mahalo,” he whispered as Kono straightened up and turned back towards Luella.


	6. Chapter 6

Easing the car to a stop in front of Danny’s apartment building, Kono looked across at his ill passenger and frowned with concern, “Hey Kaikaina, you sure you’re gunna be okay? I can take you to see Doc if you need me to. You look like death warmed up!”

Lifting his head from the headrest, Danny opened his eyes and gave his friend a small, forced smile. “I’ll be okay, Kono, I think I just overdid things, I just need a good night’s sleep.”

 “Are you sure, Bruddah? Maybe I should come up to your apartment with you, make sure you it upstairs okay.”  Kono insisted, not liking how pale Danny was.

Danny straightened up and shook his head. “I’m fine, Kono, you’re starting to sound like McGarrett!” he muttered before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Kono watched as his ill friend walked unsteadily to the entrance of the apartment building and disappeared inside. Shaking his head, Kono sighed, “I might sound like the Big Boss, Bruddah, but you’re sure starting to act like him!” Glancing over his shoulder, the Five-O officer eased the car out into traffic and drove away.

Reaching his second-floor apartment, Danny inserted his key into the lock before resting his aching head against the cool wood of the door, willing the nausea and dizziness to pass before unlocking it. Pushing open the door, he stepped inside, not bothering to switch on the light as he made a sudden dash towards his bathroom as his stomach suddenly threatened to repel as the image of the man sacrificing the rooster replayed in his mind.

H5O H5O H5O

Pushing open the anteroom door, Steve hurried towards his office, the meeting with the Governor had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated. Glancing into Danny’s empty cubicle as he passed, he stopped and turned towards Kono who was standing at May’s desk discussing a witness statement that he needed the secretary to type up, as he asked, “Where’s Danno?”

Kono glanced apprehensively at May before he looked nervously at his boss and softly answered, “Ummm… he wasn’t feelin’ too well, Boss, so I took him home.”

“Wasn’t feeling well?” Steve asked, instantly worried about the health of his Second-in-Command and closest friend, “What do you mean Danno wasn’t feeling well?”

Kono cast another quick glance towards May before he looked back at the concerned lead detective, “Danny thought that he might have overdone things today after the wipe-out yesterday, Steve. He said he was feeling ill and decided to go home.”

“Overdone things? How could he have overdone things by doing paper –“ Steve stopped mid-sentence as he stared at his nervous looking Hawaiian detective and secretary before he asked suspiciously, “Danno was in the office all day doing paperwork, wasn’t he?”

Kono grimaced and shifted from foot to foot nervously before he sighed and reluctantly admitted, “Ahh, no, he was with me. He came with me when I went to go over da witness statement with Luella, he wanted to get out of da office for a little while. It was just routine, Boss, nothin’ too physical … “  Kono’s voice trailed off.

“What happened?” Steve demanded.

Kono looked uncomfortable under McGarrett’s intense scrutiny as he shrugged, “I don’t know, Steve, da kaikaina seemed okay when we went to talk to Luella. Although he was quiet and hung back a little but I didn’t think anything was wrong. Anyway, Boss, it musta been while I was talking to Luella dat Danny must have started feelin’ sick. Da first I realized dat anything was wrong was when Luella asked if Danny was okay. When I turned around, Danny was real pale lookin’, he was shaking and sweaty and he had a funny look on his face, like he saw Pele or somethin’. I asked him what was wrong but he just said that he didn’t feel well. I even suggested dat I would take him to see doc but he got real upset, kept insisting dat he had overdone things and that he just wanted to go home to sleep.” Kono shrugged, guiltily, “You know how stubborn da kaikaina can get, Steve, so I took him home, When I left, he said he was going to bed to sleep.”

Spinning around on his heel, Steve headed back towards the door as he ordered over his shoulder, “Kono hold the fort down, I will back soon.”

Glancing at May in surprise that there had not been a famous McGarrett eruption before he looked back at his boss’s retreating back, Kono asked cautiously, “Where are you going, Boss?”

“To check on Danno!”


	7. Chapter 7

Danny groaned and rolled over as he heard the impatient, loud knocking at his apartment door. Pushing himself up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he gingerly stood up, wincing as his sore leg protested, before he slowly limped out of the bedroom and into his living room. He was unsurprised when he heard a key being inserted into the lock of his front door, a moment before the apartment door opened, and Steve stepped inside. The combination of worry and anger in his friend’s eyes immediately warned the younger man that Steve had returned to the office and had discovered that he had not followed McGarrett’s ‘unofficial’ order to remain in the office.

Stopping in the middle of the room, he swallowed hard, running his slightly trembling hand over the top of his sweat damp curls as he began to try and explain, hoping to cool the fiery eruption he was just about to receive as Steve turned and closed the door, “Steve, it wasn’t Kono’s fault, I…”

A soft groan caught Steve’s attention and he spun around to see Danny grab the back of the armchair as the younger man swayed unsteadily, his eyes squeezed tight.

“Danno!” Steve crossed the room to where Danny stood in three large strides, grabbing Danny’s shoulders to help steady him.

“Dizzy,” Danny murmured, clutching the back of the chair harder to stop himself from tumbling to the floor as the room spun wildly around him. Taking a deep breath, as the dizziness started to fade he swallowed hard and cautiously released the death grip he held on the back of the chair before he slowly opened his eyes and announced shakily, “I’m okay now.”

Steve nodded unconvinced as he slipped his arm around Danny’s back, frowning at the heat that was radiating from his friend.  “How about you sit down for a minute, Aikane, and I get you something cold to drink.” He suggested and at Danny’s small consenting nod, he carefully led Danny around to the front of the chair and eased him back down onto it. Once he was satisfied Danny was comfortable, he turned and hurried across to the small kitchenette, returning a minute later with a cold glass of water. “Drink this,” he instructed gently and waited a moment for Danny to take a few small sips. “Better?” he asked as Danny handed him back the half-filled glass.

Danny nodded, the color slowly returning to his face, “Yeah, I was just dizzy for a moment, guess I must be coming down with the flu or something.”

Steve nodded, concern coloring his features as he softly suggested, “Maybe I should get Doc to check you over, Aikane, you’re running a fever.”

Danny rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, feeling too sick and too tired to argue as he sighed, “Steve, it’s just the flu, all I need is a couple of aspirin and a good night’s sleep.”

“Well, after my Second-in-Command disobeys my order of staying in the office and doing paperwork after he comes to work injured from a wipe-out the day before and then almost passes out while helping to interview a witness,” Steve smiled and reached for the phone when he saw Danny wince at how much he knew had happened on the outing with Kono before he added firmly,  “then I think we should leave the diagnosis up to Bergman, don’t you agree, Detective Williams?”

Resisting the urge to laugh at the resigned look on his ill friend’s face, Steve froze as he reached for the phone on the coffee table as several small objects placed haphazardly in the middle of the small table caught his eye. He felt his mouth go dry and tasted the hot bile that rose in the back of his throat as he picked up the small leather pouch, threaded with a strip of leather that lay next to several small statues and charms. Reluctantly turning the small pouch over, he felt his chest tighten with fear as he found himself staring in horror at the blue and red symbols painted on it.

Looking back up, with the vile bag clutched in his hand, he licked his dry lips and cleared his throat before he forced himself to ask as casually as he could, “Where did this come from, Danno? I have never noticed it before or any of these statues.”

Slowly re-opening his eyes, Danny glanced, almost disinterestedly at small leather amulet he had been wearing and the small collection of statues scattered across the coffee table and shrugged. “I picked them up at one of the stalls at the International markets. They looked kinda unique and interesting. The girl I brought them from told me the statues are of Loas, some type of African God.”

Danny watched as Steve cautiously opened the small bag and looked inside.

Forcing himself not to react at the sight of too familiar contents of two strands of interlocking hair, one strand was sandy colored curls that he instantly knew belonged to his aikane and the other, he had no doubts belonged to Fontaine and the rest of terrifyingly familiar contents of ash, soil, feathers and a small vial of water, Steve closed the bag and looked back up at Danny as Danny nodded innocently at the bag he held in his hand and continued, “And that’s called a Gris Gris. It’s supposed to offer protection from the Loas to ensure that no evil spirits can enter the soul. I guess you can call it a lucky charm, although the girl I brought it from claimed that it gives the wearer a direct link with some priest, for extra protection I guess.” Closing his eyes again, Danny mumbled with a weak chuckle, “But I guess its protection doesn’t include protection from the flu.”

“I guess not,” Steve murmured worriedly as he watched Danny drift off to sleep before he glanced down at the leather pouch he was holding. Dropping the small voodoo amulet back onto the table, Steve unconsciously wiped his hand against his pants’ leg before he reached for the phone and began to dial Doc’s number.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking up as he heard the bedroom door open, Steve placed the small statue that he had been studying back onto the coffee table and rose to his feet before hurrying across to join Doc as the Coroner/Five-O physician quietly closed the bedroom door. “How is he, Doc?” Steve asked anxiously, glancing over Bergman’s shoulder at the closed door.

“He’s a sick young man, Steve, he doesn’t have the flu, he has a cut on his leg that should have been stitched yesterday and now has become infected.”

“An infected cut on his leg? How…” Steve frowned as he returned his attention back towards Doc before his frown morphed into an angry scowl and he glared at the closed door as he answered his own half spoken question, “The wipe-out!”

“Yes, his wipe-out yesterday,” Doc nodded as he grabbed Steve’s arm and steered the angry detective away from the bedroom where his patient was now sleeping soundly and back towards the sofa as he hurriedly tried to reassure Steve, “I have cleaned and stitched the cut and given him some painkillers which will help him sleep tonight but with some rest and antibiotics, he should be back on his feet and ready for light duties in a couple of days...”  Doc stopped as he found himself staring in horror at the small statues and the leather pouch charm that were sitting on the coffee table. Looking back at Steve, he swallowed hard, forcing down the bile that had risen in the back of his throat as he managed to splutter out, his horror and anger spilling over as he snatched up the offending items. “Is…is this the Gris Gris that Fontaine gave Danny in the hospital? …Damn it, Steve, I thought you got rid of it, you know what harm these could do to Danny’s recov-”

“I did!” Steve snapped defensively, glancing towards the closed bedroom door as he took a deep breath and returned his attention back to Doc as he forced himself to lower his voice, so he did not disturb his sleeping friend in the other room, “And yes, I _do_ know what these could do to Danno’s recovery, but he told me he bought them himself.”

“Bought them himself, but why?” Doc whispered worriedly, glancing over his shoulder towards Danny’s bedroom as Steve took the offending items from him and placed the small statuettes back down onto the table.

“He told me he bought them at the International Markets because he thought they looked unique and interesting.” Steve answered as he fingered the Gris Gris that he was still holding in his hand

“Does he know what they are?” Doc asked quietly, returning his attention back to the lead detective, frowning as he stared at the leather pouch that McGarrett still held in his hand.

“The young woman at the stall told him that the statues were of the Loas and that the Gris Gris was some sort of a lucky charm that had a direct link to some priest that gives the wearer extra protection, I guess.” Steve answered softly as he opened the small pouch.

“A priest?” Doc asked hesitantly, “Do I want to know what priest?”

“I don’t know for certain, what priest but I have my suspicions.” Steve growled as he handed Doc the small pouch, so the Coroner could look at the contents himself.

Doc release a horrified gasp as he recognized the strands of sandy curls they were interlocked with grey hair.

Taking the pouch from Bergman’s hand, Steve quickly retied the leather thong before throwing it back down on the coffee table before he headed towards the door as he growled through clenched teeth over his shoulder, “But I sure as Hell am going to find out!”

 H5O H5O H5O

Tapping the cubicle walls as he passed, McGarrett summoned his two detectives into his office. Opening the lanai doors before sitting down behind the large Koa desk, he placed the police sketch of the young woman he was still holding in front of him as he waited silently until both officers were settled in the high white chairs opposite him before he began, “Gentlemen, Danno is going to be out for a couple of days, he has an infected cut on his leg which needed cleaning and stitches. Doc has commenced him on a course of antibiotics and ordered him to rest for the rest of the week.” Looking directly across at Kono, he growled, “And then when he returns he _will_ be strictly on office duties only.”

Squirming in his chair under his boss’s angry glare, Kono swallowed and nodded.

Satisfied that his Hawaiian detective would not allow the younger detective to talk him into ignoring his orders again, he continued, “But that’s not why I have called you into my office. When I was at Danno’s apartment and I saw some items on his coffee table that disturbs me deeply.” At Chin’s and Kono’s silent questioning looks, he began to explain his concern. “It seems that on his days off, Danny went to the International Markets. While he was there, he met a young woman at one of the stalls, whom I believe, may have singled him out. I believe that she then may have approached him before convincing him to purchase some items that, well, to be honest gentlemen, worry the Hell out of me!”

 Trading bewildered looks with each other, Kono and Chin looked back at the worried lead detective, “What sort of things, Steve?” Chin asked.

 “Small statuettes of Loas.” Steve answered softly.

Kono blanched, “Aren’t they the Voodoo Gods dat Fontaine worshipped?”

Steve nodded solemnly before he added, “The girl also sold him a special charm.”

“A special charm?” Kono asked cautiously.

“A Gris Gris.” Steve answered succinctly, taking a deep breath as he saw the image of the vile bag he had seen on the coffee table in Danny’s apartment in his mind. “She told him it was a special charm that would protect him and that it was somehow directly linked to some priest.”

“A priest? Fontaine?” Chin frowned, exchanging a quick concerned glance with Kono before returning his attention back to Steve.

 “That’s what my gut is telling me.” Steve nodded as he continued, “So I went to the International Market on my way back from Danno’s to talk to the girl who sold Danno the items but the girl and her stall have both disappeared.

The other venders remember the girl well. They told me that the girl set up her stall about three weeks ago, selling some handmade candles, soaps and incense but none of the other vendors remember her selling any small statues or charms. But one of the vendor told me that the girl always seemed distracted and continually scanning the faces of the tourists and locals shopping in the market, like she was waiting for someone …”

“Danny.” Chin frowned.

Steve nodded as he rose from his seat and walked across to the lanai doors, staring for a moment out across the darkened palace grounds before he turned back to his two detectives, “Many of the vendors told me that Danno is a regular to the Markets, he often wanders through on his day off.”

“So, da wahine would have known that da kaikainia would come to the markets…”

“And all she would have had to do was set up her stall and waited.” Chin finished his Hawaiian colleague’s sentence.

“One of the vendors remembered her calling Danno across to her stall. They didn’t see what she sold him, but they said the next day the girl and her stall were gone.” Walking back to his desk, Steve sat down as he looked across at Chin and Kono, he quietly told continued, “I don’t believe that Danno has any knowledge or memory of the what happened to him in Fontaine’s cult or knows anything about the Gris Gris’ significance. But I am concerned that the girl who sold Danny the statuettes and the Gris Gris at the market may be working for Fontaine and that Bobby Fontaine could be attempting to try and re-establish his contact with Danno.” Slamming his hand heavily down on the desk to empathize his words, causing his two detectives to jump as he growled, “And that gentlemen, is something that we cannot allow to happen!”

 Picking up a sheet of paper that was laying on the desk in front of him, Steve handed Kono a police artist sketch of a pretty young woman, complete with notes of the woman’s height, hair color, eyes and the name, Kiki, jotted down in Steve’s neat writing on the bottom of the sketch, “This is a sketch and the description of the woman who sold Danno the Gris Gris and statues. Kono, I want the book on her. I want to know just who she is, where she comes from and what if any links she has to Fontaine or his cult and I want it yesterday.”

“Done, Boss,” Kono replied as he jumped up out of his chair and hurried towards the door as Steve turned to Chin and ordered. “Chin, check with HPD. I want to know if they have heard of any possible cults that might be trying to get a foothold on the island. Fontaine will want followers to stroke his ego. Also check with the real estates on the island. I want to know if anyone has recently purchased or began to rent any large or isolated properties, places where Fontaine could re-establish his cult again, away from prying eyes…”

Kono paused as his hand touched the door handle before he slowly turned back to the other two men in the room and frowned, “Maybe somewhere like da old McJellan place, Boss?”

Snapping his head up to look at Kono, Steve frowned, “The McJellan place?”

Kono nodded, “Yeah, Danny thought he saw someone standing in one of da upstairs’ window when we drove past da McJellan Estate dis afternoon.”

Looking back at Chin, Steve ordered, “Check it out!”

“On it, Steve!” Chin answered as he jumped up off the chair and followed Kono out of the office.

Watching the door close behind his two detectives, Steve reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. He swung his chair around to stare out of the open lanai as he listened to the phone ringing at the other end of his call. He growled as he heard the seventh ring and was just about to slam the phone down in frustration when he heard the sleepy voice mumble into the phone, “Kaye.”

 Swinging his chair back around to face the desk, he snapped, “Jonathon, it’s Steve. I need to know the whereabouts of Bobby Fontaine!”

“Bobby Fontaine? I think he is still here on the mainland, but I will have to check his current whereabouts.” Kaye answered, startled into full wakefulness by McGarrett’s urgent request, “Why Steve? You know that Fontaine’s off limits.”

Steve sighed as he persisted, softly, “Jonathon, is it at all possible that Fontaine could be back here in Hawaii without anyone being aware of it?”

The line fell silent for a moment before the CIA agent wiped his hand over his face and answered cautiously, “It’s possible Steve, but very unlikely.”

“But it is a possibility?” Steve insisted, his voice rising with his anxiety.

“it is possible,” Jonathon reluctantly admitted, sitting up as his bedroom was briefly lit up from the lightening outside as the rain pounded on the window. “Steve what’s going on? Why the sudden interest in Fontaine’s whereabouts?”

“I think that Fontaine may be here on Oahu, Jonathon and I think that he may be trying to contact Danno, if he hasn’t already.”

“Fontaine is trying to contact Williams? Are you sure?” Jonathon’s voice had an edge to it as the older man swung his legs off the edge of the bed and flicked on the bedside lamp as an ominously loud clap of thunder shook the room. Standing up, he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and began to shrug out of his pyjama shirt as he told the worried lead Five-O detective, not waiting for McGarrett’s answer to his question, “Listen Steve, give me a couple of hours to find out what I can about Fontaine’s exact whereabouts and what he may be up to.”

 McGarrett sighed with relief, “Mahalo, Jonathon, I’ll be waiting for your call.” Hearing the phone call disconnect at the other end, Steve slowly hung up the phone before rising to his feet and wandering out onto the lanai. He stood next to the railing, lost in his own fears and thoughts, the statuettes and the Gris Gris he had found at Danny’s apartment worried him more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

 


End file.
